1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a landfill water treatment system and more particularly pertains to removing landfill effluent via a series of drainage tubes with a landfill water treatment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of treatment systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, treatment systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing treatment for disposal are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,149 to Breaux discloses an in-ground barrier system with pass-through.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,434 to Anderson, Jr. et al. discloses an effluent recycling sanitation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,851 to Nelson et al. discloses an integrated treatment system for refinery oily sludges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,492 to Weiergraber discloses an apparatus for the treatment of filter sludge consisting predominantly of diatomite and method of operating same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,255 to Stark discloses a cementitious encapsulation of waste materials and/or contaminated soils containing heavy metals, the render them immobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,174 to Banker et al. discloses a detoxification of aluminum spent potliner by thermal treatment, lime slurry quench and post-kiln treatment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a landfill water treatment system for removing landfill effluent via a series of drainage tubes.
In this respect, the landfill water treatment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing landfill effluent via a series of drainage tubes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved landfill water treatment system which can be used for removing landfill effluent via a series of drainage tubes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.